cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Zone
"Dark Zone" (ダークゾーン Daaku Zōn) is a lawless nation of dark societies whose true leadership is yet to be determined. In official products, this nation comes after Star Gate, and before Magallanica. This nation's Zeroth Dragon is Dust. Dust is said to have changed Dark Zone into the dark land it currently is by banishing all elemental spirits from the land other than those aligned with darkness. This nation's Progenitor Dragon is Formido Clans from Dark Zone Spike Brothers This clan, unlike most others who live within certain boundaries, is solely a sports team. The team itself is led by General Seifried, and the sports the team plays are Blood Ball and Gallows Ball, which are apparently popular sports in the Dark Zone, with Spike Brothers coming up as the championship team. Blood Ball is said to be a combination of Rugby and American Football. These games are seen as illegal to the other nations, as cheating, violence, and even death are prominent attractions of the sport. Dark Irregulars A clan made up of Demons, Vampires, Psychics, and other supernatural beings. They have no definitive leader, although Demon World Marquis, Amon claims to be this clan's leader. He and his followers are a major cult in the clan, and thus have a great influence within it. Despite calling himself the leader, there is no form of government in the clan. Instead, it is a "survival of the fittest" society, where only notably strong beings such as Amon or the gluttonous vampire Scharhrot have any sort of power. Pale Moon Like Spike Brothers, the Pale Moon Circus is a clan in and of itself. There are different troupes within the clan that focus on different acts, and they are famous throughout the world for their amazing performances. Their circus, while popular, serves covertly as an elite assassination corps. It is suggested that they have no true agenda, and will serve whomever is the champion in the Demon World Cup. Although their leadership is unclear, they are seemingly lead by Hades Ringmaster, although Luquier herself is seen as this clan's most famous act. Gear Chronicle Gear Chronicle arrived on Planet Cray in order to repair disruptions of spacetime. This clan arrived in secret and stayed in the ancients ruins of Dark Zone, setting up their Cray-side headquarters and portal there. They are responsible for teaching the other nations the powers of Stride. The inhabitants themselves are machine-based denizens, having a heavy steampunk influence in their designs. This nation is led by Chronojet Dragon, however Uluru acts as his spokesperson. Background Days and Nights of Sonne Grab, the Land of Everlasting Night "Dark Zone" hosts more mysteries than any other nation, one of the mysteries being "Sonne Grab", the southernmost place of the nation, a realm of vampires where other nations cannot see. Known as "the Land of Everlasting Night", the sky of Sonne Grab is covered by black fog from day to night, and sunlight cannot reach the land even at noon. The origin of the fog is unknown, but an extremely realistic-sounding hypothesis exists, that "a deceased demonic lord's leftover thoughts became the black fog, and stays in the realm of men". There are other mysteries in Dark Zone remaining to be found out, and interested investigators can form an endless parade. However, investigation teams from other nations are harassed by psychics who attack intruders indiscriminately and bandits who aim at their equipment. None can only find out all truths of Dark Zone unless they were to wage a war. ---- The Legend of Demonic Lords in Sonne Grab In regards to the black fog shrouding Sonne Grab, the Land of Everlasting Night, legend says, the black fog originated from a war between two powerful demon lords, in times when Dark Zone was not even a nation. The "Blue Demon Lord" and the "Black Demon Lord" descended to this land, once a nameless island. The demon lords were attracted by the residing dark elementals, and decided to stay on this land and recruited followers. As time goes by, their followers grew to thousands, and thus conflicts arose. They argued, when the land was to be established as a nation, who would become the king. Arguments turned to war, and the bloody war ended as the Blue Demon Lord rose as the victor. The defeated Black Demon Lord was reduced to dust, along with its followers. Nonetheless, the grudge and the obsessiveness of the dead imbued the dust, reincarnated as black fog and remained in the world. And so, the black fog shrouded the sky of the battlefield, and sunlight can no longer reach the battlefield. From then on, Sonne Grab became a barren land of everlasting darkness without even a strand of grass. ---- Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust This formidable destruction weapon was incarnated from one of the "Dragon Bones of Destruction". These wedges were infused with the power of the Dragon Deity "Gyze", and absorbed the spirits from the surroundings to manifest their flesh forms. "Gyze" identified this being as "Dust" while Messiah's forces referred to it as "End of the World", the latter being more frequently used in documents. It is the wedge driven into the land which would become Dark Zone of nowadays, and inherited the highest level of Gyze's negative mind. This made it unique among Zeroth Dragons for possessing a certain level of self consciousness. One evidence was that the continent had been resided by various types of spirits, but as Dust descended, the darkness-loving Zeroth Dragon distorted the spirits' distribution willfully, that is, it banished all spirits except those of darkness attribute. An unconfirmed legend says that when Dust was slain, its corpse turned into numberless demon lords. Category:Nation Category:Clan Category:Dark Zone